


Rodney McKay, This Is Your Life

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, Rodney thinks as he starts in on the sweet pastry dough, is his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay, This Is Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=friendshipper).



Teyla learning that Rodney can cook isn't so bad, even though occasionally he thinks his ability to make tuttle root soup impresses her more than his two PhDs. Still, between the cooking and the sex toys, Rodney's pretty damn happy.

The problem is that now John and Ronon know that Rodney can cook.

"We should go on a picnic," John says one morning during breakfast, which Rodney and Teyla still eat in the mess because Rodney refuses to cook breakfast on workdays. "Next rest day."

"We should, should we?" Rodney says, just as Teyla smiles and says "that would be lovely."

"No," Rodney says, more because it's expected. "No, it wouldn't. Because _we_ going on a picnic means Rodney makes lunch and those two bottomless pits"--he points his spoon at Ronon and John, in case no one knows who he means--"eat it all."

"Rodney," John says, and how Ronon can put up with that _whine_ Rodney doesn't know.

"Seriously, Sheppard, what would you bring to a picnic?"

"My surfboard? The transportation?" Rodney crosses his arms and glares. "Beer? I still have a jug of that stuff from Ramir."

"That's _your_ ticket." John looks over at Ronon and Rodney rolls his eyes. "Okay, his too."

* * *

Since Rodney's had a working kitchen, he's kind of gone a little crazy ordering weird foodstuffs. Which means that--because he just happens to have a jar of Central Grocery's olive salad--the hardest part of making his own version of a Muffuletta is coming up with the bread. It's not that Rodney can't bake, but bread's not his speciality.

Fortunately for Rodney, the increase in personnel on Atlantis in the past year, combined with people branching out into larger quarters, makes for a pretty good underground food economy. Rodney exchanges some of his second best baking chocolate to Sargent Ross for two medium sized loaves of round bread.

He's got real salami from Earth, but the rest of the meat and cheese for the sandwiches is local, as are the eggs he boils for the deviled eggs. "Dry mustard is the trick," he tells Teyla, who sniffs the mustard and then sneezes.

"You're not supposed to inhale it," Rodney says and Torren laughs and waves a alphabet block at his mother.

"'chooo!" he yells.

This, Rodney thinks as he starts in on the sweet pastry dough, is his life. He's a husband and a step-dad (although it turns out, the Athosian word is closer to the painfully trendy 'co-parent') and his best friends are the gay guys next door. "Hey," he says, turning to look at Teyla, who's on the floor with Torren. "I love you, you know?"

"Yes," she says, smiling up at him.

"Yes!" Torren yells.

Rodney grins and goes back to his pastry.

* * *

"Um," John says as Rodney starts pulling things out of the big basket Teyla found at the market. "It's just us, Rodney."

"Ignore him," Ronon says. "If he doesn't want eat...."

"Hey, I never said that!" John elbows Ronon and then his eyes go wide. "Oh wow, are those deviled eggs?"

"Yeah," Rodney says. "It's not a picnic without deviled eggs."

What Rodney has decided to call Muffuletta ala Pegasus is a huge success, as is the tava bean hummus and cut vegetables.

"Where'd a Canadian learn about Muffulettas?" John asks, leaning back on his elbows once he's devoured his half.

"New Orleans is a pretty popular conference city," Rodney says. watching Torren chewing on a stick of kala root while Teyla eats another deviled egg. "There's so much good eating in that city; it was always hard to go back to Boston."

Once everyone's had enough, Teyla smiles at Ronon and John. "Will you watch over Torren for a little while?"

She reaches out and tugs at Rodney's hand. "Come on, Rodney, I need to walk off all this food."

"Sure you do," John calls after them and Rodney laughs.

"John is much more relaxed since that law was repealed." Teyla says, as they walk up the beach toward a strand of trees.

"Yeah," Rodney says, but he really doesn't care all that much about Don't Ask, Don't Tell at the moment.

Teyla's mouth tastes like hummus and beer and her skin is warm under his hands. She's not wearing anything under her split skirt and knowing that has been driving Rodney crazy all afternoon.

This, he thinks again as his hand slides up her hip, is my life.

When Rodney laughs, Teyla laughs with him and then kisses him again.

_-end-_

 

Rodney's Picnic Menu  
[Muffuletta](http://whatscookingamerica.net/History/Sandwiches/Muffuletta.htm) ala Pegasus  
Tava Bean Hummus with raw veggies  
Deviled eggs  
Berry and vanilla custard tartletts  
Ramiri beer  
Ice Athosian tea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Freindshipper. :) It takes place a year or so after [Almost As Good As...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77345).


End file.
